Striker
The Striker Squadron are the mobile defense and flying military force of the Freedom's Flight. Only Pegasi may join the Striker Squadron. Overview The Strikers make up half of the Freedom's Flight military force. They act as scouts and protectors of the Flock outside the Aerie. In times of war, they are the primary raiding and invasion force. They answer to the Striker Commander. Following the events of Chapter 5, there are not many Strikers left. The Strikers were responsible for the death of the Talori Emperor Hawkeye, and the majority of them were killed in the battle for Inaria. They were the soldiers responsible for the raids on Talori, for dropping bombs on Aquore, and for leading the invasion that conquered Inaria. As the Flight prepares for a resurgence following Chapter 6, new Strikers are being aggressively recruited. Like their Sentinel counterparts, Strikers have an extremely strict schedule to keep, and a lifestyle that demands incredible discipline. Strikers report for daily training and a rotating schedule of aerial patrols. Although the Sentinels are usually responsible for protecting the Aerie, the far-reaching flying units of Strikers stay sharp between missions by surveying the roads leading to the Flight's base. New recruits are not automatically trained to become Strikers; instead, promising winged trainees are plucked from the ranks of the Sentinels by the Striker Commander to join the Flight's attack and reconnaissance Squadron. Most Strikers specialize in aerial close combat, but some are trained in the use of explosives or ranged weapons. Strikers on mission may be gone from the Aerie for weeks, even months at a time. They are required to be highly independent and self-sufficient. Unlike the Sentinels, who always patrol in pairs, the Strikers may be deployed in any number of ways - from a single scout to a whole regiment of fliers. The primary function of the Strikers was to launch attacks on the Talori, but with the open war over, their tasks have shifted. Now the Strikers run reconnaissance missions, escort Flock members working outside the Aerie, and act as protectors and scouts on diplomatic missions. Strikers are expected to be flexible and bold, able to improvise should a situation change unexpectedly. They tend to be a little more high-strung than the peacemakers in the Sentinel Squadron, and have a reputation for being somewhat overzealous in execution of orders. This is often necessary, as the dangerous work set before the Strikers is not for the faint of heart. Rank Levels * 25 AP | '''You must always be on your toes, for the enemy can be anywhere and everywhere. Receive '''a tier 1 talent (first talent only) early to help you with your cause. * 50 AP | '''Being the air military can leave one vulnerable. Strikers are given a free '''Breastplate and Knife. Stay Safe * 75 AP | '''You are becoming a master of the skies. Add '''15 SP to either Agility or Strength. * 100 AP | '''The Primary values you greatly, and offers you a free '''Vagabond level 2 familiar (except rare) if you have a free Familiar Slot. The Primary hopes the familiar will keep you safe. Category:Ranks Category:Vagabonds